Unexpected Consequences
by gryffinclaw2
Summary: What if Remus hadn't only scolded Harry the day he snuck off to Hogsmeade in his third year? WARNING: Contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking, of teenagers. If this offends you, please do not read!


"Unexpected Consequences"

By Cate

Harry Potter felt about three inches tall.

He'd been scolded before, of course, by many – Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid, and even Hermione, to name a few. Never had any of those people ever made him feel as guilty as he felt just then, standing in front of Professor Lupin like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Of course, he hadn't simply 'stuck a hand in the cookie jar,' so to speak. He'd climbed over a hot stove and on top of the refrigerator to get to the cookie jar. And sure, Harry had known beforehand that he was not supposed to go to Hogsmeade, not only because he didn't have the proper form signed by a parent or guardian, but also because Sirius Black was still on the loose. But really, it wasn't as if he'd just walked there in plain sight. He'd used his invisibility cloak and the marauders' map to find his way 'safely' out of Hogwarts and into the wizarding town, and once there, the only person he alerted to his presence was Ron.

It wasn't HIS fault that the cloak had slipped while he'd been dishing well-deserved payback to Malfoy and his drones for the rude remarks to his best friend. It wasn't his fault that Malfoy had run back to Hogwarts to tell Snape about it. And it certainly wasn't his fault that Snape had managed to corner Harry in the hallways upon his return from Hogsmeade. Thank Merlin for quick excuses and parchments that needed special phrases to reveal their secrets, and especially for people like Professor Lupin to cover for him. Now that he was standing in front of his beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however, Harry was wondering how grateful he was for Professor Lupin's quick save. After all, any lecture Harry might've received from Snape would've easily rolled off his back. And to top it off, Harry had to be scolded with his best mate there listening to the whole thing. The duo might've gotten into a fair number of scrapes together, but it was embarrassing being told off in front of him nonetheless.

As he stared at the floor, unable to look the man in the eye any longer, Harry heard the professor sigh. "Ron, if you would please, return to the Gryffindor common room; I need to speak with Harry privately." Harry's head jerked up in surprise, and apparently Ron opened his mouth beside him to protest, because Professor Lupin held his hand up. "I will only keep him a few minutes, Ron. Now please, do as I've asked."

Harry glanced over and watched as Ron reluctantly headed for the tower. He didn't have long to watch his friend retreat, however, as Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in the opposite direction. "Let's go to my office, shall we?" Despite the question, Harry knew he had little choice and quietly followed Lupin through the hallways and the DADA classroom to the adjacent office. Lupin held the door for Harry, who walked in silently and waited as the professor closed and charmed the door; presumably, Harry thought, to keep out unwanted visitors.

Out of earshot from anyone else, Lupin dropped the Marauder's Map on his desk, then turned and studied Harry, folding his arms over his chest in a way that made Harry feel even smaller. "I covered for you with Professor Snape, Harry, but I cannot let you leave without any sort of consequence for your actions."

Expecting as much, Harry nodded, his voice soft as he looked hesitantly at the man. "I know. Am I losing points for Gryffindor, or receiving a detention, or both…?"

"Neither," Lupin told him, taking a seat on a small sofa that looked to be well over 100 years old. "If I take points or give you a detention, Professor Snape will inevitably find out and that is not my intention. Besides, what you did was incredibly dangerous and foolish, and somehow taking points and handing out a few detentions just don't seem to be enough." The thirty-something wizard sighed, straightening up as he resolved to do what needed to be done. "No, Harry; although this isn't something I wanted to do, particularly since it seems more fitting for a six-year-old than a thirteen-year-old, apparently it's what you need. Come here."

Suddenly, Harry had a pretty clear idea of what Lupin had planned. He was going to spank him! He was sure of it; not that he had much experience in being spanked. His aunt and uncle certainly hadn't ever done so – they seemed too disgusted at the thought of touching him to punish him that way. In fact, Harry could only remember being spanked once, by Mrs. Figg, the woman the Dursleys would leave him with if they needed to go somewhere and didn't want to take him along. He'd been dropped off there for the day, and finding himself bored when Mrs. Figg had dozed off early in the afternoon, had left the house to find something to do. When he'd returned an hour later, Mrs. Figg had been beside herself, and promptly sat down on the nearest chair, pulling eight-year-old Harry over her lap as she proceeded to swat the living daylights out of his poor rear. She'd hugged him afterwards, something he hadn't ever experienced at home with the Dursleys, but it still wasn't an experience he cared to repeat.

Harry removed glued to his spot near the door, apprehensive as ever. "Professor… you're not…"

Lupin nodded his head slightly. He knew Harry knew what was coming. "Yes, Harry. I am going to spank you. Now, I would prefer if you would walk over here on your own accord. If I have to come get you, it will only be worse."

Unsure of how it could possibly be worse, Harry shuffled his feet slowly over to his professor. He let out a small gasp in shock when the older man told him to pull down his pants. "But Professor…" he protested feebly.

"Now, Harry," was the response he got. "If I have to take them down for you, your shorts will come down, too."

The thought of his beloved professor seeing his bare behind horrified Harry, so he fumbled with the button and zipper, slipping his jeans down to his knees. Before he knew it, he was facedown over Lupin's lap, his upper body supported by the sofa. He felt an arm reach around his waist, pulling him closer to his professor's torso. "Why are you getting a spanking, Harry?"

He wasn't sure why, but Harry felt like crying already. Never had he felt more ashamed. "Because I went to Hogsmeade," he answered quietly, trying not to sniffle.

"And why were you not supposed to be in Hogsmeade, young man?"

If possible, he felt even worse. "Be – because I don't have my permission slip signed…"

"And?"

"And… Sirius Black is out there."

Lupin nodded, though Harry couldn't see from his precarious position. "That's correct."

Harry expected Lupin to continue scolding him, so when the man's hand landed hard in the center of his right cheek, the teen let out a small cry in surprise. He hardly had time to think about it though, because almost immediately the hand fell again in the same spot on his left side. Lupin's hand fell hard and fast as he covered Harry's entire behind as well as the tops of his thighs, determined to make an impression on the young wizard.

It wasn't long before Harry was wriggling like mad in a vain attempt to escape. A few more swats, and Harry felt the dam inside him begin to break. He'd been determined to take his punishment stoically, but his bum felt like it was on fire and Lupin didn't seem anywhere near finished in his assault on his blazing posterior. Finally, Harry gave up fighting and cried.

It took him several minutes as he sobbed over his teacher's lap to realize that the spanking had stopped. Only then was he aware of a gentle hand rubbing his back soothingly as a voice murmured that he was okay, and that it was all over. When his sobs subsided to heavy sniffles, he felt himself being lifted off of Lupin's lap and stood up as his pants were carefully pulled back up and secured in place. It was then that a gentle hand cupped his chin, forcing Harry to look at Lupin. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered hoarsely, feeling the damn inside him threaten to break for the second time that afternoon.

Lupin made sure Harry couldn't look away as he spoke softly. "I know you are, Harry, and I trust this won't happen again. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Harry shook his head slightly. "I won't." He glanced at the ground, embarrassed by what he was about to ask but he had to know. "Are… are you still mad at me?"

Standing, Lupin pulled the teen to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "No. It's over and done with.

Harry stood there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of being in someone's arms. He wouldn't ever admit it, especially in front of his friends or Malfoy, but it made him feel warm and… and, well, loved.

Finally, Lupin pulled back, offering Harry a small smile as he ruffled his ever-unruly hair. "I think it's time you returned to your dormitory. I'm sure Ron is there, anxiously awaiting your return."

"He'll know…" Harry whispered, looking away. He had no desire to return to Gryffindor Tower so soon. When he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, Harry cautiously glanced back at his professor.

"Ron will only know what you tell him, and it is up to you as to whether or not you want to share this afternoon's events with him."

Nodding, Harry turned to leave. His hand was on the door when Professor Lupin's voice stilled him. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Be sure to go straight to Gryffindor Tower. If you don't…" Lupin paused to lift the blank map from his desk. "… I shall know."

"Yes, sir." With another nod, Harry opened the door and exited the office, slowly heading back toward the Gryffindor common room. He was glad that the hallways were nearly deserted, as most third through seventh year students were still in Hogsmeade. It'd give him time to come up with an excuse as to why Professor Lupin had kept him. One thing was for sure, though. There was no way he was going to tell Ron what had really happened.


End file.
